Chasm
by Nialon
Summary: Lucifer's fall was a tragedy that brought Heaven to its knees and led to Hell on Earth. Two brothers betrayed each other and a gaping hole was left when the Morning Star was cast down into the pits of Hell. Prequel to 'Wrong', but it stands alone.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I've decided to write something different, you know, broaden my horizons a bit. This is a prequel to my story 'Wrong', but by no means do you have to read it to understand this fic, as this focuses on the angel's side of the story. To all of you who have read it...I hope I don't dissapoint. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

**Chasm: **

A deep, steep-sided opening in the earth's surface; an abyss or gorge.

A sudden interruption of continuity; a gap.

A pronounced difference of opinion, interests, or loyalty.

000

Heaven is a realm of indescribable beauty illuminated by holy light; the birth of creation and the beginning of life, formed by God and sculpted by His infinite wisdom and everlasting power. The angels, born of His love, sing their praise for Him and for the light and harmony that surrounds them, for Heaven is their home, their life, given to them by the Almighty Father. The hallowed halls are made of the finest of marble, trimmed with gold and ivory, and they go on endlessly and lead to the inner chambers located in the center of Heaven, though most angels come only to seek Revelation. However, few angels do this because they are content and feel no need to seek guidance. Almost all the activity in Heaven happens outside in the open air amongst the angelic choirs raising their voices together as one in praise, the newly born angels as they take to the air for the first time, and where the throne of the Almighty sits at the highest point in the upper regions of Heaven, the angels showing their devotion and adoration from below Him. All He asks of them is their obedience, a requirement that no angel has any qualms about. They would dare not think of disobeying Him.

In one of the higher regions of Heaven stands the archangel Michael, watching over the angels below with keen emerald eyes. His posture is erect as he redirects his gaze out into the inky blackness of the galaxies on the borders of Heaven, surveying the vast space of the universe. Only God knows of what lies within the dark depths, though Michael is sure that many Evil Ones reside there. The Evil Ones were created before the angels, but they turned away from God many millennia ago and now they lurk on the outskirts of Heaven, watching and waiting so they may attack. It is Michael's job as Heaven's protector to never allow this to happen.

"I knew I'd find you here." Michael doesn't turn at the familiar and slightly teasing voice. He feels the light pressure of Gabriel's grace push against his playfully and despite himself, the corner of his mouth twitches. Gabriel's good humor is infectious. The messenger archangel comes to stand beside Michael, also peering out into the dark expanse of space. "Father should really do something about that." Gabriel tilts his head as he squints at the void. "It's so…boring. Maybe He'll let me fix it. You know, let me liven it up a bit." Michael snorts.

"I doubt that, Gabriel. He still wishes to speak with you about that stunt you pulled with Lucifer. Speaking of which, have you seen our brother as of late?"

"Did Father sound angry?" Gabriel asks, completely ignoring Michael's question. His grace flutters briefly as he thinks of being on the end of their Lord's wrath. "I only wanted to ruffle Lucy up a bit; I didn't mean to make those black holes." The swirling vortexes are now dotted over the galaxy due to Gabriel's pranks, most of which are targeted at Lucifer because as far as Gabriel is concerned, his reactions are the best. Once, Gabriel incensed Lucifer so much that he destroyed a rather large pillar that Gabriel was standing next to. Of course the pillar reconstructed itself, but the loud noise startled two fledglings and soon a small gathering of angels appeared, soothing their younger siblings as they casted wary eyes at the two archangels. No one dared speak against them; it was not their place.

'One of the perks of being royalty', Gabriel had told Lucifer with a grin. He didn't tell Lucifer that he stuck around and taught the fledglings how to fly and of the small burst of pride he had felt when they joined the other angels in the air.

Gabriel breaks out of his reverie once Michael begins to speak, the elder angel's voice as solid and steady as it has always been.

"He is irritated with you. Have you seen Lucifer? I will not ask again."

Gabriel grumbles at the ever present seriousness that surrounds his brother, but he supposes that Michael can't help it. He is the commanding archangel, after all.

"He's with Seraphiel."

Michael nods his approval. "Good. How is our young brother faring? You have not caused him any trouble, have you?" Michael turns to look at Gabriel, knowing full well that it will only be a matter of time before Gabriel starts up his pranks with newly born angel. The fact that Gabriel has a soft spot for fledglings is the only reason why he has refrained from any mischief towards Seraphiel.

"Of course not. Not while Lucifer is watching him, at least." Gabriel grins slyly at the disapproving expression on Michael's features.

"Lucifer will retaliate one of these days, Gabriel. You know how…sensitive he can be."

Gabriel laughs. "Lucifer is all talk. The worst he'll do is throw a tantrum."

000

Seraphiel's grace curls tightly, unsure as he looks up at his brother. The newly formed wings on his back tremble slightly as he flexes them. They are small and weak, much like unused muscles. The russet colored feathers are soft and a little matted, though that will change once he matures. By then he will have already reached out with his grace to the rest of his siblings and they will be forever intertwined, allowing his wings to shine with the communal power of his brothers and sisters. But for now he is simply a fledgling, and Lucifer has taken upon himself to see to his upbringing. God has commanded that one of the archangels look after him because he is special and will be of great use to Heaven one day. Lucifer can't see how right now, but he trusts in the Lord's word.

"My wings are not as strong as yours, brother." Seraphiel's gold eyes lock onto Lucifer's, honey clashing with steel. That is one of the things Lucifer has noticed that make Seraphiel different. While most newborns are shy and rarely meet the eyes of a higher ranking angel, Seraphiel maintains eye contact at all times. He is always watching, and Lucifer is not sure of what to make of that.

"That does not matter, Seraphiel. All angels fly. You are an angel, therefore you fly."

Lucifer watches his little brother as he flaps one wing experimentally. He then flaps the other one, frowning slightly. His grace is still curled tightly into itself, insecure, and Lucifer reaches out with his own, blanketing Seraphiel's in reassurance. Lucifer's grace is strange to Seraphiel, oddly cool but warm at the same time. It is completely different from the comforting warmth of Gabriel's and from the power that exudes from Michael's. Everything about Lucifer is different, he has come to realize. There is something pure about the Morning Star, a radiance that is unattainable and awe inspiring.

"Go on, little one." Lucifer pushes Seraphiel forward with one wing. "It is not very difficult."

Seraphiel falls. A lot. This is normal, and Lucifer makes no move to help him. He supposes if Seraphiel were in another angel's care they would be taking his hand and flying themselves, letting him become familiar in the air until he would let go and stay airborne by himself. But coddling is not in Lucifer's nature, so instead he lets Seraphiel stumble and fall, observes with calculating eyes as his younger brother's grace darkens with his frustration. His wings are beating in the air furiously, and Lucifer finds himself staring at their strange color. Lucifer is not sure if God is responsible for the color of an angel's wings. The common color is black, though there are exceptions. Gabriel's are a rich golden shade, while Michael and Lucifer are the only angels with white wings. Seraphiel's are a strange color that can't seem to decide whether it wants to be red or brown. It's different, a color Lucifer has never seen on an angel before.

What an odd little brother God has bestowed upon him.

Seraphiel is now hovering in the air a bit, but he's turning himself around in circles and Lucifer can't help but chuckle when he falls to the ground again. Seraphiel obviously does not approve of Lucifer's amusement. His grace flares briefly, a little spark of warmth that shoots through Lucifer's grace through their connection. Seraphiel turns to the Morning Star, gold eyes blazing in determination, and he spreads his oddly colored wings, kicks off with his feet, and he soars over Lucifer's head, flying higher and higher, and as the light of Heaven passes through those abnormally colored feathers they come alive in hues of brilliant oranges and reds, a living flame amongst his siblings.

Lucifer smiles.

When Seraphiel lands he is weary but his grace is strong with the success of his first flight. Lucifer does not praise him.

"Come, Seraphiel. I have something to show you." Lucifer spreads his wings and Seraphiel is exposed to the full glory of the archangel's wings. They shine brighter than anything Seraphiel has seen and his grace once again shrinks in his brother's presence, reminded just how insignificant he is next to Lucifer. Lucifer beats his wings once and is in the air before Seraphiel can blink. The younger angel hastens to the air and he follows his brother as best as he can, though it his hard to keep up with Lucifer's pace when he is still tired from his earlier flight. The elder angel sees this and slows down a little, allowing for Seraphiel to float along beside him, occasionally dipping down before he rights himself. As they fly, Seraphiel's grace uncurls in his curiosity and he takes in his surroundings, noticing the other angels below him. None of them come near. Nonetheless, Seraphiel stretches his grace and links it with his siblings, frowning slightly once he feels their apprehension once they've joined.

"Lucifer, why do they avoid us?"

The Light Bearer turns to look at Seraphiel and the younger angel sees something shimmering in the gray depths, an alien and unsettling gleam behind the cunning light that always shines within Lucifer's eyes. It disappears so quickly that after a moment Seraphiel dismisses it completely. Lucifer returns his gaze ahead.

"We are different."

Seraphiel finds this strange, because he doesn't think he feels any different from the other angels.

They don't speak again until Lucifer guides them down, closer to their other siblings. Seraphiel becomes aware of many voices singing, only to realize that they were always there, an ever present existence in the back of his mind. The angels around them are singing praises to their God and it brings Seraphiel great joy, a joy he can't describe. He wants to bask in it forever, to keep the feeling cradled as close as he can to his soul. One of the angels beckons him to join in their praise. The angel's wings are black and his eyes are green. He smiles and reaches out to Seraphiel with his grace.

_Why do you not sing?_

Seraphiel frowns at the question and fires back with his own.

_Why _do_ you sing?_

_It is what angels do. _

This answer doesn't satisfy Seraphiel and he turns to Lucifer.

"Why do we sing?"

Lucifer looks down at his brother, his strange little brother with the weird gold eyes and wings of fire, and he tells Seraphiel what God ordered him to, because He knows Seraphiel and in time Seraphiel will come to know Him too.

"They sing to praise our Father for His love. _You_ sing to spread it."

Seraphiel doesn't understand, but Lucifer pushes him forward to the other angels. Seraphiel hovers uncertainly as the other angels fly around him singing with their melodic voices, wanting to take part but unsure of how to do it. He feels Lucifer's presence in his mind, urging him on.

_Sing, Seraphiel, _he urges_._

Seraphiel timidly opens his mouth and begins to sing the words he didn't realize he knew. Warmth that is unfamiliar yet welcomed begins to swell inside him and his voice strengthens as the feeling grows until he's lifting his voice with the other angels, finally realizing what that warmth is.

_Father._

* * *

"Jophiel is rather vain, don't you think, Lucy? He's always talking about how enlightened and open minded he is."

Gabriel is flying in circles around Lucifer, who is quickly growing irritated at his younger brother's antics.

"Stop it, Gabriel," he snaps. "I would have thought you would have learned my name after thousands of centuries, or are you just incapable of retaining any information that does not deal with your stupid tricks?"

Gabriel stops in mid-flight, wincing. "Ouch, bro. That hurt me. Really." He sidles up to Lucifer and bumps into him playfully. "All I want is for you to love me," he croons. "Lucy, you hurt me so." Lucifer knocks his brother on the head with the tip of his wing and Gabriel knocks him back before shooting away, Lucifer hot on his heels. Michael watches the scene unfold with disapproval evident in his gaze.

Two of Heaven's finest warriors squabbling like newborns. Sadly, this behavior is normal.

Michael turns to look at Seraphiel, who is also staring at the two bickering archangels, his wings outstretched and fluttering absently. Michael still believes his brother is a little strange, but he has matured and as a result he has risen in rank in the Seraphim. Michael would not be surprised if one day he became chief. That is, if Lucifer grew tired of the position.

"Gabriel! Stop that!" Lucifer's voice is angry and he glares at his brother. Gabriel holds two of Lucifer's shining feathers, grinning wickedly.

"Afraid your wings won't look so pretty anymore?" Gabriel cackles and zips away. Lucifer doesn't bother going after him. He seethes in place for a moment before he looks at Michael.

"Command him to cease with this nonsense! I am sick of loosing my feathers!"

"Stop reacting to him and he will leave you alone." Michael and Seraphiel have figured this out, but Lucifer seems to have trouble with the concept. At his answer Lucifer snorts incredulously.

"How am I supposed to ignore him when he is pulling out my feathers? You are of no help, brother." Lucifer leaves in an angry a rush of wings. Michael sighs, and Seraphiel chuckles.

"I suppose I must go and speak with him," Michael says, his reluctance to do so obvious. But Seraphiel has learned to see past the façade that Michael cloaks around himself as Heaven's defender, past his stoic demeanor and hard eyes. He truly does love Lucifer, even if he refuses to let it show very often. All angels love each other unconditionally, though some have stronger bonds than others. Seraphiel watches as Michael spreads his wings and takes to the air, disappearing from sight only a few seconds later.

Michael flies in Lucifer's general direction at a leisurely pace, the steady beating of his wings the only sound around him. Knowing his brother, Lucifer needs a little time to himself to calm down. Gabriel is the only angel Michael knows that has that kind of effect on the Morning Star. Lucifer is usually calm and collected at any given time, keeping a level head in the most distressing of situations. Michael figures Gabriel must find amusement in being able to affect their brother in such a way.

The second gate of Heaven comes into view, guarded by the angel Hadraniel, who bows as Michael lands and approaches him.

"Hadraniel, has Lucifer passed this way?"

Normally Michael would not have to ask, but Lucifer is cloaking himself, otherwise Michael would have tracked his grace. It seems Lucifer wishes to be difficult.

"Yes, Prince Lucifer headed in that direction not very long ago."

Michael nods his thanks and leaves Hadraniel to his post. It doesn't take him long to find Lucifer, who is in conversation with a lesser angel who seems to be afraid of the archangel but unwilling to leave and risk angering him. For good reason, too.

No one is happy when Lucifer is not.

At the sight of Michael the angel's wings begin to shake and he bows deeply, his small frame trembling slightly.

"H-hello, Prince Michael."

Lucifer turns around and barely manages to resist rolling his eyes at Michael's reprimanding expression.

"Hasdiel and I were discussing whether or not God was thinking clearly when He created Gabriel. His existence is troubling." Lucifer turns to his companion, who stiffens and looks at Michael with wide hazel eyes, his fear evident. "Weren't we, Hasdiel?" The poor angel looks like he might faint at any moment.

"Um – I – I suppose –"

"Gabriel was created in the way that our Father saw fit. To think otherwise would be considered blasphemy," Michael interrupts, ignoring the trembling angel before him.

"Everything Gabriel does is to be considered as blasphemy."

"I will tell you the same thing I have been telling you for thousands of years. Stop reacting to him and he will leave you alone."

"That is easy for you to say! He would never dare to pull out any of _your _feathers."

Unnoticed by the two arguing archangels, Hasdiel begins to back away slowly.

"Lucifer, you are one of the most powerful angels in Heaven. Loosing a few feathers should not bother you. They grow back."

"That is not the point! Gabriel does not respect me anymore than…than him!" Lucifer points at Hadriel, who freezes, his gray wings outstretched in preparation for flight.

"That is not true. You know that."

"He has a strange way of showing it."

"You are the strange one, Lucifer."

"I am not strange."

"Yes, you are. You are almost stranger than Seraphiel. A mighty feat, I must add."

"I am no such thing!" Lucifer exclaims incredulously. How dare Michael say these things to him?

Undetected, Hasdiel slips away and out of sight. He has never flown faster in his life.

"It is okay to be a little strange, Lucifer. Seraphiel is a prime example of that. He is of high rank at his age, even with his apparent strangeness." Michael's voice is light and teasing, though Lucifer is too agitated to notice.

"I am not strange! Hasdiel, you will agree with me!"

Both archangels turn to where they last saw the angel, only to find him gone. Lucifer tilts his head and Michael's wings ruffle at the angel's abrupt exit. Michael looks toward his brother.

"I believe your strangeness has frightened him away."

Before Lucifer can respond, they both sense Gabriel approaching them at a very high speed. He is in front of them a second later, not bothering to land, his golden wings beating steadily.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Michael asks, noting his brother's windswept look. The messenger archangel's expression turns to one of hesitance and his gaze darts to Lucifer before coming to rest on Michael.

"It is Father. He…He is creating a new race. They are to be called Man, and they will be made in His image."

* * *

_So...thoughts? Is it okay? This is really different from what I usually write, so it would help if you could give me any feedback. :) _

_Reviews are deeply appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

The creation of Man causes a great change in Heaven. God has bestowed them the names of Adam and Eve. He has given them a realm of their own in the Garden of Eden, and the angels are ordered to protect them. Michael is the first to accept this and he quickly assigns warrior angels to guard Eden.

Lucifer is not so accepting.

He watches the strange creatures from afar, creatures made in his Father's image, and that fact angers him more than he thought possible. Why would his Father create these wingless abominations? Is He not happy with His angels? Is He not happy with him, His favored archangel? These thoughts race across his mind and he returns to Heaven in a streak of brilliant white light, not stopping even when Seraphiel calls out to him. He stops only when none of his siblings surround him and he cloaks himself from detection.

They are not welcome here.

They must leave.

000

"Hey there, little bro."

Gabriel was patrolling the outer rim of Heaven when he came upon Seraphiel. It was uncommon to see him so far away from their Father's throne.

"What are you doing way out here?" Gabriel asks, observing to dulled glimmer of Seraphiel's grace.

"It is Lucifer. He has been troubled for the longest time and I wish to help him, but I do not know how."

Of course. Gabriel has watched Lucifer's and Seraphiel's bond grow over the centuries and Seraphiel is only unhappy when Lucifer is, which has been quite often lately. Gabriel isn't sure of how to approach his older brother. He is changing, and Gabriel is positive it's because of the humans.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous that Father has something new to play with."

Seraphiel frowns. "Lucifer is jealous of Man? Why? They do not shine like he does; they do not even have wings, nor grace. I will speak with him." He leaves before Gabriel can get another word in. He flies toward the chambers, knowing from experience that Lucifer will be there. His assumption proves correct when he feels Lucifer's grace respond to his.

"Lucifer?" Seraphiel enters one of the rooms to find his brother standing with his back to the door. Seraphiel stands there for a moment, watching the light radiate from Lucifer's wings, before he speaks.

"I worry about you, brother."

"There is no need to." Lucifer's voice is strangely subdued and he turns to face Seraphiel. One of his hands is raised with his palm up and a glimmering substance hovers above it, flowing and twisting like smoke. Seraphiel watches as the material compresses and forms into a dark stone and falls into Lucifer's hand. "Onyx," he murmurs softly. "For Michael." He looks at Seraphiel and then crushes the stone in his fist. The fine black dust slips through his fingers and falls to the floor.

"Brother…" Seraphiel looks up from the remains of the stone. "Gabriel has told me that Man may be causing you distress. I have come to tell you that you must not let the creatures trouble you. They know not of the true glory of Heaven."

"But they will."

Another substance materializes and swirls above Lucifer's hand. He watches it absently as he speaks. "Father has promised them Heaven when they perish. He has given them the ability to create life, a wondrous gift that he did not even bestow upon us." A red stone now floats above Lucifer's hand. The Morning Star flicks his hand and the stone begins to move towards Seraphiel. "Garnet, Seraphiel. A stone of passionate devotion." Seraphiel allows the stone float to him and he catches it in one hand, tilting his head at Lucifer.

"I do not understand."

Lucifer smiles faintly. "There is no need to," he repeats. Something distant enters his eyes as he looks at his brother. Seraphiel's wings are no longer the rusty red color they once were. He is fully grown now, and his wings shine a fierce red. He has come a long way from the little angel that he took under his wing all those centuries ago.

Seraphiel stares at Lucifer warily, recognizing affection in the ancient gray eyes of his elder brother. Normally, this would cause Seraphiel joy, but under these circumstances it only causes him more worry.

"Passionate devotion," Lucifer murmurs again, seemingly to himself. He focuses on Seraphiel again, that same distant emotion swimming in his gaze. Seraphiel recognizes it to be sadness. "You would not abandon me, would you, brother?"

"Of course not," Seraphiel answers immediately. Lucifer does not reply, but only continues to look at Seraphiel with that same sad gaze. Something is beginning to shift, Seraphiel can feel it with Lucifer, and he can feel it in all of Heaven, spreading like some sort of airborne disease. He doesn't know what it is, but every instinct is telling him that it is not in any way good. He looks down at the stone Lucifer created and encompasses it in both of his hands. When he opens them the garnet has morphed into a sparkling diamond. He sends it to Lucifer, who grasps it in one hand.

The two brothers stare at each other from across the room and the shift seems that much more real.

"I must leave, Seraphiel. Raphael wishes to discuss a concern with me."

Seraphiel remains quiet as Lucifer moves towards the door, depositing the diamond in his hand as he passes. Once Lucifer is gone Seraphiel clenches his fist and the diamond shatters.

He bows his head and he prays as the shards clatter to the floor.

* * *

Man proves to be highly intelligent on a level that is equal to the angels. Adam frequently asks for their company, interested in the way of their warriors. God has forbidden His angels to speak of what they defend Adam and Eve from. However, Adam is happy to learn about their weapons and watch as a few angels spar.

Eve is another matter entirely.

As a human female, she represents something different, a softer side. Her form is slight and pleasing compared with the hard contours of Adam, and many angels find themselves wanting her company. They admire her gentle and kind nature towards any living creature, large and small. She enjoys the angel's company as well, though she seeks Raphael's more often than not. She has become used to having the angel of healing around, and she will often come to him if she finds an injured animal. Raphael has gladly healed any creature she brought to him, also finding her company different and pleasing to that of his siblings. It is a shame Lucifer does not share in the joy that Adam and Eve create. Raphael tried to confront Lucifer about it, explaining that they are now permanent fixtures in their world, but Lucifer became cold, his eyes hard, and he left without another word, leaving Raphael to ponder over the sudden and dark change that flitted across Lucifer's grace for the split second that the Morning Star's eyes met his. There was something different his eyes, something that Raphael had never seen before. He hopes he will never see it again.

Gabriel watches the angels and humans interact from above, his face blank. The creation of Man has been weighing heavily on his mind as soon as the arguing began. Normally disputes between angels disappeared as abruptly as they began. But this…this is different.

This is between Michael and Lucifer. Two of the greatest archangels in Heaven.

At first, Gabriel paid no attention when the two started quarreling. It was normal for them. With Michael being as single minded as he is and Lucifer's…sensitiveness, they butted heads quite often. But after Man's creation, all they do is argue. Lucifer doesn't agree with their Father and Michael is obedient to His every word. Man is driving a rift between the brothers and Gabriel feels as if he is caught in the middle, trying to calm Lucifer down and placate Michael before things get out of hand. And Gabriel knows that Michael wouldn't go as far as to hurt Lucifer, but he isn't willing to take that chance, especially with how Lucifer responds to Michael. He's spiteful, and somehow he ends up manipulating Michael into believing that _he _was the one doing something wrong, not Lucifer. The Light Bearer is cunning with his words, devious at times, but Gabriel has never seen him employ such tactics on their older brother before. It's ridiculously frightening, how easily Lucifer skirts around the force of nature that is Michael, wheedling away at him until Michael either backs off, bewildered and silent at Lucifer's sharp words, or just shuts down completely and glares at Lucifer so fiercely that it's a miracle in itself that Lucifer doesn't melt into a puddle on the spot.

These arguments always begin with Man.

Gabriel doesn't particularly care for the humans, but even he was shocked with what their Father announced just a short while after their creation.

Angels were to bow before Man.

This caused great turmoil in Heaven and Michael quelled it all when he descended from the realm of Creation and kneeled before Adam and Eve as he pledged himself to Man.

Lucifer watches the scene from afar, appalled by Michael's deference to the two legged creatures of dust, and he rockets himself to Heaven to seek solitude and to put his plan to action. He has noticed that a fair amount of angels showed reluctance with their Father's orders. If enough can be persuaded for their cause, surely their Father would listen. He would not cast them all out, certainly not if they were supported by Lucifer, God's favored angel. He would listen.

Reassured, Lucifer changes his course and seeks Astaroth. He locates him quickly.

"Astaroth, I would like to have a word with you…" Lucifer leads him to the chambers and out of prying eyes. Not far away, Seraphiel watches as the two disappear into the hallowed halls, his expression tight. He does not notice an angel approaching him.

"Greetings, brother."

Seraphiel turns to see the angel that first invited him to sing all those years ago. Despite his mood Seraphiel smiles at his brother.

"Hello, Zadkiel."

"Something is troubling you," the green eyed angel observes.

Seraphiel nods and turns back to stare the chamber's entrance.

"I feel that something terrible will happen very soon. I am at a loss of what to do, Zadkiel." Seraphiel focuses his golden gaze on his longtime friend, suddenly very happy that the other angel initiated their meeting. If he hadn't, they might have never become friends.

"Perhaps you should confront this yourself, Seraphiel. Standing back and watching will not be of any use."

"Hmm." For the first time he can remember, Seraphiel feels a sort of apprehension at the thought of confronting Lucifer. They have not talked like they used to, and Lucifer has been spending more and more time to himself. He is changing, and Seraphiel doesn't like it. Despite this, he nods.

"I will. Thank you, Zadkiel."

"It is my pleasure." A spark of mischief enters his gaze. "Would you like to race? That is, if you do not mind the bitter taste of defeat."

Seraphiel snorts in amusement and spreads his wings. "I know nothing of the taste, brother. I accept your challenge."

"Eager to lose, are you? We will fly from this location to the outer rim and back. The winner must give up their prized piece of armor. Do you agree to these terms?"

Seraphiel smirks. "Yes."

"Alright. On three. One…"

Zadkiel launches himself forward, leaving Seraphiel behind, who laughs and chases after him. Seraphiel catches up quickly to Zadkiel, two streaks of red and green light neck and neck. As they approach the outer rim a distinct tingle races through Seraphiel, but he ignores it as he passes his brother. Before he can reach the outer rim and double back, a terrible shriek sounds and he halts, Zadkiel right behind him.

"Seraphiel, move!"

Seraphiel darts away from a flaming pillar of black fire aimed at him, his grace flaring in defense.

An Evil One.

It has two pairs of blood red eyes and a snarling mouth filled with razor sharp fangs. Its skin is black and leathery, the beast's shape in that of a sphere. Black smoke trails from its body in tendrils, the stench appalling.

"_Tiny creatures of flight, thou shall perish before thy power!" _

Another wave of black flames shoot from the Evil One's mouth and Zadkiel moves away quickly, coming to hover next to Seraphiel. They do not have their weapons, but all an angel needs is their grace.

"Zadkiel, distract the beast while I find its weakest point."

Seraphiel has never dealt with an Evil One before, but he has heard of them from Michael. They are supposed to dwell deep within the universe. One has not entered Heaven in eons.

This is a bad omen.

As Zadkiel takes up the offense, Seraphiel prepares to charge at the Evil One. Before he can call upon his grace he is grabbed suddenly and dragged to the ground. He catches an angry flash of brown eyes and the harsh order to "**Stay.**"

Not a second later Zadkiel receives the same treatment and they both watch as Gabriel unsheathes his sword, golden wings arched, a perfect image of power and fierceness. He dives toward the Evil One and dips under the onslaught of fire, twisting and dragging his blade up the side of the beast, who lets loose a grating rumble of anger. Gabriel flies away just in time to avoid a blast of gas that Seraphiel can tell is poisonous. From out of nowhere a white blast of energy resembling a comet slams into the Evil One, hurling the creature past the outer rim and out of Heaven.

Michael.

The head archangel chases their foe with his sword raised, Gabriel flanking him. The Evil One is no match for the two archangels and it falls before them, its corpse gently floating away into the dark abyss of space, never to be seen again.

Only when to the two archangels are heading towards them does Seraphiel realize the seriousness of the situation. He turns to Zadkiel.

"Brother, you must leave." A protest is already forming from the other angel, but Seraphiel urges him away. "Go, Zadkiel. I will be fine. Later I will give you my shield." Zadkiel looks uncertain, but he gives a brief smile before he takes flight, leaving Seraphiel to face his brothers. And they look very, _very _angry. As soon as they land Gabriel explodes.

"Seraphiel! What were you thinking? You do not take on an Evil One with only one other angel, especially of his rank! You could have been _killed_, do you understand that? You should have known to summon an archangel when you sensed it in the first place! What were you doing?" His grace crackles like static, hot with anger. Seraphiel has never seen Gabriel so angry before, especially at him, and it's so overwhelming that all he can do is bow his head and press his wings so hard against his back that they quiver.

"I was…racing," he offers quietly.

Gabriel is silent for a few seconds, apparently too shocked to speak. The he explodes again and Seraphiel flinches back.

"Racing! _Racing! _You were _racing_? And what, you just thought it would be okay to lower your guard and allow that beast into Heaven? Our home? What do you think Father –"

"That is enough, Gabriel." Michael's voice is sharp and his gaze is hard as he stares down at Seraphiel. The messenger angel grumbles but remains silent. Seraphiel begins to wilt under the weight of Michael's glare. His once vibrantly colored wings dim to a faded orange and they droop until they drag across the ground as his grace curls tightly. Michael…Michael scares him, to be honest.

He wishes he could disappear.

He chances a look up at Michael, only to shrink even further into himself at the coldness in the emerald depths.

"I am very disappointed in you, Seraphiel. You ignored your instinct and as a result Heaven was put in danger. I would have expected this behavior from a fledgling. Not you." Michael's words cut deep and all that remains of Seraphiel's grace is a withering wisp of orange light as he stands before his brothers, thoroughly humiliated. "You are dismissed," Michael finally says, and he turns away from Seraphiel.

Seraphiel doesn't feel like he can fly very far at the moment, but the urge to get away from his brother's disappointment is enough motivation to get him out of sight. His wings resemble the color of a dying sun as he floats slowly through Heaven, seeking out the comforting presence of Lucifer. He visits the chambers, a wave of disappointment washing over him when there is no sign of his brother. Still, he calls out with his grace weakly, and when Lucifer responds he hurries to his location.

He finds the Morning Star in one of the lower regions in the company of Sonneillon. Something about the other angel sets Seraphiel on edge. He has always felt discomfort when in the presence of his older brother.

"You seem a little duller than usual," Sonneillon says, his gleaming dark eyes surveying Seraphiel closely. "Having a hard time, hm?"

"I wish to speak with Lucifer," Seraphiel states, drawing up to his full height. "Alone."

Sonneillon smirks and unfolds his coal black wings. "Very well. I will see you soon, Seraphiel." Once the angel leaves Seraphiel turns to the Light Bringer.

"I do not like him," Seraphiel says.

Lucifer simply stares at him, eyes narrowed.

"Why did you call for me?"

Seraphiel is startled by the harshness in Lucifer's tone and he backs away a step, eyeing his brother warily.

"If I had known my presence would not have been wanted I would not have come."

Lucifer's expression softens and he blankets Seraphiel's coiled grace with his own, the action familiar and…wrong.

Very, very _wrong._

"What troubles you, Seraphiel? Did you think that an Evil One could be defeated so easily? That you and one warrior angel could fell a creature almost as old as time?"

Seraphiel bristles, separating his grace from Lucifer's. Something is not right.

"How did you know?"

Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head. "I have been around for countless eons, Seraphiel. I know when a beast such as that enters Heaven. I am sure Michael was not pleased with you." Seraphiel dips his head and nods.

"Gabriel was there also. I have never seen him so angry before."

Seraphiel misses Lucifer's sly smile.

"Well, I think that their reaction was completely inappropriate. After all, any _other _angel would have fled. But you, you stepped up the challenge and refused to back down. Am I correct?" Lucifer's piercing gray eyes bore into Seraphiel's and he smiles at his younger brother. "Remember what I said. We are different, you and I. You do remember?" Seraphiel hesitates, finally nodding.

"Yes, but –"

"What do you think of Man?" Lucifer interrupts. Confusion starts to grow within Seraphiel at his brother's behavior. Why is he acting so oddly?

"I…I do not have an opinion on them. I do not particularly care for them," responds Seraphiel. Lucifer must have heard something that he agreed with because he smiles and steps closer to Seraphiel, that cunning gleam in his eyes surfacing.

"Yes, but what do you think of Father's command to bow before them? Do you agree with that?"

"I agree with whatever our Father commands."

Lucifer gazes knowingly at him and says, "So much like Michael, aren't you? But he does not treat the way I do, does he?" Seraphiel hesitates again and Lucifer wraps an arm around his shoulders. "We are close, aren't we?" Seraphiel nods.

"Yes."

"But you feel as if we are growing more distant."

"Yes."

"It is Michael."

Seraphiel stiffens and looks at Lucifer. "What do you mean?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"He is driving us apart. He is willing to serve Man as he serves God. Do you think that is right? To praise creatures of clay as we praise our Father, He who has given us all we know? Could you love them as you love Him?"

"Lucifer, I do not _understand_." Seraphiel rips away from his brother's embrace, heatedly glaring at the Morning Star. "You confuse me with your talk. What is it that you want with me? Why have you been sneaking around?"

Lucifer holds up his hands in a placating gesture and looks calmly at his brother.

"I did not mean to upset you. I merely wanted to see if you wished to join me in my cause."

Seraphiel pauses, his head tilted. "Your…cause?"

"Yes. Angels should not have to bow to Man. If anything, they should bow to _me_." Lucifer's voice is sure and defiant, clearly confident in his statement.

Seraphiel gapes at his brother, horrified. "What? Lucifer, that is blasphemy! You must not talk in such a way –"

"No, Seraphiel! Bowing to those abominations, that is where the true blasphemy lies! I will not stand for it, nor will the others!"

Panic threatens to overrun Seraphiel as he stares with wide eyes at this power hungry beast that was once his brother.

"Lucifer, what has happened to you? You…you have changed."

Lucifer laughs, a hollow and chilling sound, and it sounds so _wrong _coming from the most radiant angel in Heaven. "I have not changed. Heaven has changed. I am simply going to return things to the way they were. That is what you want, is it not? I am only doing what you want." As Lucifer speaks angels begin to arrive, landing behind him in a loose half circle. There is a fairly large group; Seraphiel notes nearly one-third of the angels in Heaven. "We choose not to declare Man our Lords. You should not either. Thinks about it. We could rule Heaven together. Will you join me, Seraphiel?"

Seraphiel looks at the rebel group of angels in shock, and the realization of what is going on slams into him suddenly.

They want war.

Lucifer has his hand outstretched in an offering and the other angels are behind him, eying Seraphiel with gleaming eyes. Seraphiel stares at Lucifer's hand and shakes his head, a numb feeling creeping through him.

"No…Lucifer, you cannot do this. Michael, he will _kill _you, he will kill all of you if you do this."

Rage blossoms on Lucifer's face and his grace swells with power, and Seraphiel backs away quickly, his own grace flaring also.

"He will do no such thing! Will you join me or not, brother? Make your choice."

Seraphiel looks at his mentor, his brother, and his friend, and he shakes his head, backing away even further.

"No." He turns and spreads his wings, finally aware of what the change is that turned Heaven against itself.

It's a chasm, and it's swallowing his family whole.

000

"What's wrong with him? Why does he have to be like that?" Gabriel is pacing, clearly upset as he usually is when one of their siblings is threatened. "I don't understand why he's like that. I never taught him that."

Michael is silent, half listening to his brother as he lets his thoughts wander to the Evil One. Not many of them approach Heaven, let alone enter it without cause. It's in their nature to wait until an opportunity rises. But what do they sense that he can't? What is the opportunity that it perceived?

"I bet it was Lucifer. That's the kind of behavior I would expect for him to do. Except, you know, he'd actually kill it." Gabriel pauses and turns to Michael. "Why would it come here in the first place?"

"I do not know."

Both of the angels pause, sensing the approach of Seraphiel. A few seconds later the younger angel appears, coming up to Michael, who frowns, obviously still angry with him.

"Michael, wait, listen to what I say."

Michael is still frowning, but he nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lucifer is leading a rebellion against Heaven. He has other angels with him, archangels and warriors alike, and they are planning to strike, claiming that they will not bow to Man."

Michael's features harden and his wings unfurl.

"You are sure of this?"

Seraphiel nods and he and Gabriel watch as Michael ascends to the throne of God.

The Great War is beginning.

* * *

_Major angel angst up next._

_Don't forget to reveiw!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank all of you for the reviews! Special thanks go out to Sandra, Kay, ANNA, joselyn, Lovely work, and Tina! You're all awesome. :)_

_And I apologize for the lack of Cas. If you're wondering where he and the rest of the angels are, don't worry. I'm planning on one more chapter, and they'll be in it. Anybody besides me think a baby Cas would be adorable? :D_

* * *

"What do you mean He won't help?" Gabriel stares at Michael incredulously and he flails his arms around, obviously panicked. "He has to help! They're rebelling! We're talking about a _war, _Michael!"

"I know," Michael snaps, annoyance coloring his voice. "He told me that He will not get involved in this. It is up to us."

Gabriel looks away from his brother, gaze drawn down to Eden. He can't help but feel resentment at their creation. "What will we do?" he asks quietly, returning his gaze to Michael. His elder brother's features are resolute, and Gabriel recognizes that he plans to look at this from a commander's point of view, not that of a brother's.

"God bestowed upon me the responsibility to protect Heaven. If that means we must be at war with each other, so be it. I will not fail." His pure white wings unfold as he straightens. "Call together the army, Gabriel. We will fight." He takes to the air, and with a heavy heart Gabriel follows, one thought on the forefront of his mind.

He could never, _ever_, be like Michael.

000

Lucifer surveys his gathering of rebel angels, pleased at the faces he sees before him. Belial, Astaroth, Sariel, Asmodeous, Leviathan, Sonneillon and countless others who have sided with him.

If only he had one more.

Lucifer is unsure of what to think of Seraphiel's reaction. He did understand his brother's hesitance; only a fool would think that words could turn the faithful seraph against the wishes of their Father.

But Lucifer has more to offer than words.

The two of them have had centuries upon centuries of companionship, their relationship growing stronger as Seraphiel aged. Lucifer was the first angel that Seraphiel linked to, the first that he trusted. And whether or not Lucifer realized it at the time, Seraphiel was not the only one affected by their friendship. Lucifer found opportunity in Seraphiel. He was young and eager, and Lucifer found himself teaching his younger brother, guiding him and molding him into the angel that he is now. It's taken an infinite amount of time, but everything that Seraphiel is, everything that he's accomplished, it's because of Lucifer. Lucifer showed him what it really meant to love their Father, how to really _sing_, and he soaked it up like a sponge and it wasn't long before he was leading other angels twice his age in song. The Morning Star took Seraphiel under his wing and from that moment on the young angel had shone. He was Lucifer's star pupil, his only pupil, his friend, and everyone in Heaven knew it.

Yes, Lucifer has much, much more to offer than words. He has a bond.

Their bond.

All he has to do is wait until Seraphiel realizes it. In the meantime, Michael is his biggest concern right now. Lucifer has no doubt that his brother is assembling the army and relocating the non-warrior angels and the fledglings. In a few hours, the battle would begin. Lucifer has no qualms about going against Michael, only the circumstances under which it has to happen. They should not be waging war over a matter such as this. Not because of _them. _The wingless, graceless, _helpless_ creatures of dirt that their Father created with the ridiculous order to serve them. This is all _their _fault. Michael should not have done what he did. He shouldn't have given himself to Man, shouldn't have kneeled at their feet as he kneeled before God. Michael was the only angel created in the likeness of the Lord, _they _should bow to _him. _If only he wasn't so obedient to their Father's every word, perhaps Michael could have seen how _wrong _he looked on one knee before Man, his head bowed, his massive and glorious wings splayed on the dirt to either side of him, brushing against ground that wasn't fit enough for the archangel's boots, let alone the white and powerful appendages that carry him through Heaven. It tore something apart in Lucifer to see his elder brother like that. Michael is above Man. He is the strongest angel in all of Heaven, the first angel created, the defender of God and His throne. He alone is Heaven's greatest weapon.

Lucifer supposes he himself is the threat, then.

That fact doesn't bother him. He's doing this for Michael. He's doing this for Heaven. For their Father. But even so, Seraphiel's words still linger in the back of his mind.

Michael would never kill him…would he?

000

Contrary to popular belief, there is more to Michael than stern stares and following God's orders. He has the capacity to think for himself, but he chooses not to, because he is content with carrying out his Father's wishes, as all angels should be. This..._disobedience,_ it has never happened before. There were never any complaints in Heaven, no angel would ever think of defying God. Michael still doesn't understand how Lucifer could cause all of this, why he wan't happy with their father, but Michael will still carry out his orders. He was created to serve their Lord and protect Heaven, and that is what he plans to do. Even if…even if it means he must face Lucifer. His little brother.

He loves his brother.

It goes further than the love that all angels have for their siblings because it is very easy for them to love each other and still dislike another angel. They are connected, but it is their choice to build upon that or not. Michael and Lucifer's bond goes deeper than that, much deeper. There is no line of separation between them. Their souls are in tune to each other's in the most intimate of ways, and Michael isn't sure if he is willing to break that, even for the sake of Heaven. The Lord has given him orders to cast any angel who does not seek His forgiveness away from Heaven.

Michael desperately hopes that Lucifer will comply.

But he knows his brother, and he knows that Lucifer will not stand down on this subject. He has an understanding of why Lucifer is doing this, but he never thought he would take it this far. Lucifer is a proud creature, and he has a right to be. He is God's favored archangel, the purest and brightest, the Morning Star. He shines brilliantly, and all of Heaven is brighter when he rejoices.

Michael did not know that he would turn out like this. Arrogant and power hungry, willing to defy God and wage war against Heaven. He was created to be pure, and neither Michael nor God know where this blackness that now taints his grace has come from. He was not created with it. Michael feels the taint in Lucifer's grace with his own and it's wrong and sinful, which calls for the most severe of punishments. Michael doesn't want to cause harm to his brother, but no one else can stand up to Lucifer.

It has to be him. He has to kill his little brother.

"Michael, all of the non-warrior angels have been moved. The army is awaiting commands."

A tone of seriousness replaces Gabriel's usual lightness, his grace is heavy and dark with sorrow for what will happen, and Michael hates how this war is going to affect him. Gabriel loves every angel, every single one. No one is considered expendable to him. This war…it will break him.

"The army will be split into four divisions. You will lead the archers in first, and on your signal the next wave will be sent to flank you, led by Ariel. Seraphiel will lead his angels and attack from the opposite side when the battle is well underway."

"And what about you?"

"I will be leading my group around and attack them from behind. If all goes well, we should be able to box them in."

"And Seraphiel is willing to fight?"

"I gave him no choice."

The two brothers are silent as the stand side by side, surveying the area that will serve as their battleground. Gabriel is not happy with the thought of loosing so many of his siblings. He doesn't even want to think about Lucifer. They were all happy before. Everything was perfect. Why does it have to turn out this way?

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Gabriel's question hangs in the air for a moment, and something inside the messenger angel clenches at the thought of Lucifer falling to Michael's sword. It sounds so wrong. Michael shouldn't have to do that. He shouldn't have to kill their brother. But when Michael answers, his voice is as solid and steady as it has always been.

"I will do what is best for Heaven."

Gabriel leaves to relay Michael's orders to the army. Michael prays.

000

Seraphiel flies quickly, making sure to cloak himself as he speeds toward Lucifer. The Morning Star is alone and Seraphiel is glad.

"Ah, Seraphiel. Have you changed your mind?"

"No."

"No?"

Seraphiel is calm as he stares down his brother. There is something dark in Lucifer's soul. Something evil. Seraphiel is still willing to try.

"You must come back with me, brother. Please. We can still stop this."

Lucifer tilts his head, staring at Seraphiel intently.

"I do not want to stop this. I am doing this for Heaven. Why can't you see that?"

"Because it is _wrong_! You are wrong, Lucifer, and I do _not _want to see you hurt because of it. Please, come back with me. Michael will understand. Everything will go back to normal." Seraphiel stares at his brother imploringly, hoping with everything that he is that Lucifer will just _stop_. He wants his brother back. He wants his family back. But Lucifer's eyes are cold and unfamiliar, his grace almost unrecognizable.

"It will never be normal, not with Man here. Father made a mistake when He chose them over me. I have made sure that He realizes that." Lucifer looks smug, and apprehension fills Seraphiel's senses.

"What did you do?"

Lucifer smiles coldly and shrugs. "I may have…led Eve astray a little. It seems Man is not as smart as they are believed to be."

Lucifer laughs and Seraphiel gets away from him as fast as he can.

The Morning Star is lost.

When Seraphiel approaches the army the magnitude of the situation becomes a little more real. They are about to fight their own kind. Their family. The other angels seem to be realizing this too. None of them look prepared for what is about to happen.

"Hey, bro. How are you holding up?" Gabriel's grace slides against Seraphiel's by way of greeting, warm and familiar. It calms the younger angel a little.

"This is very difficult. I do not want to fight them."

Gabriel nods, understanding clearly apparent in his soft brown eyes. "I know."

A trumpet sounds, signaling the approach of the rebel angels. Gabriel grips Seraphiel's shoulder and presses their foreheads together. "Be careful, okay?" Seraphiel nods and Gabriel takes to the air, his archers behind him.

The Great War has begun.

As Gabriel draws closer to the other angels, he is met with so many familiar faces that he almost stops, the urge to turn around strong. Instead he raises his sword high and at his command arrows tipped in holy fire rain down upon the enemy. His brothers and sisters. He darts down, and with every angel who falls to his sword a piece of him withers away and dies. By the time he signals for Ariel to follow up he is weary not from battle, but from grief.

The battle is fierce, both sides fighting strongly for what they stand for. It is a clash of beliefs, a war birthed from a tear in loyalty.

Well out of the way of the fight, Seraphiel awaits Ariel's signal. The warriors behind him are restless, as is he. He does not wish to fight, but not doing so would only make matters worse. So when Ariel finally signals for him Seraphiel spreads his fiery wings and descends upon the battle, his warriors behind him. There are so many recognizable faces, but Seraphiel draws his sword and fights, undeterred. He sees Zadkiel, locked in combat with another angel. Zadkiel drives his sword through the angel's chest and she disappears in a flash of light. The two brother's gazes lock. Then Zadkiel's eyes widen and his features contort into a pained expression as he drops his weapon and falls to his knees. A sword is thrust up from his back and through his chest, and his eyes never break contact with Seraphiel's. He manages a faint, sad smile and Seraphiel feels him send one last message through the connection of their grace.

_Keep singing._

A bright light consumes Zadkiel and Seraphiel stares at the empty space where his brother once stood, not fully comprehending what happened because he was _right there _a second ago and now he's not and an aching pain is left behind where the connection of their grace once was.

Seraphiel looks up into the eyes of Sonneillon, who is smirking at him, the sword that took Zadkiel's life twirling in his hands.

"Oops. Were you two friends?" A cruel laugh escapes Sonneillon at the expression of open devastation from Seraphiel. The young seraph stares numbly at the spot where Zadkiel perished only seconds ago.

That was his brother. His friend.

Seraphiel turns his gaze to the smirking angel before him and a terrible fury he's never felt before overtakes him. He lunges forward with a snarl of rage, only to be slammed into from the side. He barely recognizes the cold eyes of Belial before an eruption of pain explodes inside of him.

000

Gabriel weaves throughout the battle, wishing with everything that he is that this would end. These are his all his siblings that surround him, yet he is supposed to kill some for the sake of the others. He mourns for the ones that have already fallen and for the countless others that will follow.

A blinding pain rips through his grace suddenly, the force of it enough to stop him immediately. He rises up quickly to remove himself from danger and realizes what the powerful sensation was.

Seraphiel.

Gabriel flies over the battle, desperately looking for any sign of his brother, panic rising steadily at the thought of loosing him. A flicker of orange catches his eyes and he dives down, maneuvering through the fighting angels as he comes upon his brother. Seraphiel is wounded severely, and the rebel angels have realized it as they gang up on him from all sides.

None of them stood a chance against the wrath of Gabriel.

Seraphiel is weak and sags in Gabriel's grip as the archangel lifts them up with his powerful wings, easily supporting their combined weight. There is a gaping tear in Seraphiel's grace, his essence fading away steadily.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I'll take you to Raphael and he'll fix you up. You'll be good as new." Gabriel continues to talk to Seraphiel softly as they make their way to Raphael's private chamber. It's full of injured angels when they get there, but they all part to let Gabriel through. He carefully sets Seraphiel down before Raphael, leaning down to rest his hand on the side of the wounded seraph's neck. "Who did this to you?"

Seraphiel grimaces and clutches where the angel's blade sunk into him. "Belial," he finally says. Gabriel nods stiffly, letting his anger wash over him. He pats Seraphiel on his shoulder and leaves in a blaze of golden light.

Belial does not last long on the end of an archangel's fury. He is cast down, just as a streak of glorious light descends from above, closing the rebel angels in and sealing their fates.

Michael stands before the angels, his group of warriors behind him, and it is easy to see that the rebel angels are outnumbered. Another light descends from above, a light that was once the purest in all of Heaven. Lucifer stands before Michael, and for a moment the battle ceases, frozen in time as the two white winged angels stare each other down, the most powerful forces in Heaven.

"Hello, Michael."

Michael's visage is stoic as he observes his brother. "Father has told me that if you ask for His forgiveness it will be given to you. All of you." Lucifer chuckles darkly, gazing at Michael with angered amusement.

"Always the obedient little soldier, aren't you? Well, I am not. I see our Father's error, but you, you believe He can do no wrong. But He is wrong, and you are too blinded to see it. He has chosen them over us, Michael. He has turned His back on you, the archangel He created in His likeness. You are nothing more than a good soldier to Him. Join me, brother, and you can be so much more."

Not a sound is heard as the angels await Michael's response.

For the first time, Gabriel observes, Michael's voice isn't solid and steady as it has always been.

"I…I do not understand why you feel you must do this. You are my brother, Lucifer, and it pains me to see what you have become." Michael stops, his wings arched towards Lucifer as if he wishes to shield to him. From what, Gabriel doesn't know. He supposes it is in Michael's nature to protect, even if the problem lies within. "I love you, and I will always love you, but I _will_ stop you from tearing Heaven apart if I must. Please. Do not force my hand."

It's the closest Michael will ever get to begging, and it is no surprise that it is for Lucifer. If the Morning Star is affected by Michael's words, he does not show it. Instead he draws his sword, and Michael's features harden as he follows suit. They fly towards each other, archangel against archangel, brother against brother, and all of Heaven feels the first clash of their blades. The battle resumes, Michael and Lucifer in the center. More angels are dying, though even more are being cast down from Heaven. They fall one by one, and soon only two of the rebel angels remain.

"Surrender, Lucifer! You have lost; there is no need to continue." Michael forces Lucifer back with his blade and leaps back himself. Lucifer snarls, refusing to back down.

"I will keep fighting!" He lunges toward Michael and the two are once again locked in battle. The angels that are left watch as the archangels continue their fight. One angel slinks away from the battle unseen, disappearing from sight.

"Lucifer, I do not want to hurt you. Stop." Michael arcs his sword down, but Lucifer swiftly dodges and uses his wings to push off the ground. Michael follows, taking their fight to the air. They fly gracefully, ducking and rolling around each other, a horrible travesty of a dance. Then Michael lunges forward suddenly, catching Lucifer in a brief moment of weakness, and his sword sinks into the Morning Star's stomach. His green eyes lock onto Lucifer's, whose are just as wide and surprised as his. In that minute moment in time, all the rage and hate is stripped from Lucifer and he's left bare before Michael, a younger brother gazing into the eyes of the oldest as he grips Michael's forearm hard and chokes. Michael looks down at his sword, lodged to the hilt inside his brother, and he yanks his hand away as if scalded by hellfire.

What has he done? Must he lose everything for the sake of Heaven?

The moment ends and Lucifer falls from the sky and lands with a sickening thud on his side, Michael's sword still protruding from his stomach. A hush settles over the angels, all eyes on Michael as he floats down slowly to Lucifer.

From Raphael's chamber Seraphiel cries out in agony as a pain he has never experienced rips through his grace, scorching his insides like the blackest of hellfire. Raphael tries to force him back down but Seraphiel struggles, realizing in his pain induced haze that it's Lucifer that has caused this terrible ache inside him.

He doesn't want to lose another brother.

He stands shakily, ignoring Raphael's orders to lie back down, and he steps outside and spreads his wings, sheer will driving him back to the battlefield. When he gets there the sight that greets him makes him feel as if his soul is being sliced in half.

Michael stands above Lucifer, his sword raised, aimed at the Morning Star's chest. Lucifer is looking up at him with fear for the first time in his life; Seraphiel can feel it in his grace, the frenzied rush of emotion that he thought Lucifer was incapable of. Michael's massive wings arch around them, shielding them both from the other angel's view, and he steels himself for what he is about to do. He closes his eyes, and then freezes when he feels a tug on his grace.

Michael looks up to see Seraphiel directly ahead, his expression one of a pain so raw that the archangel lowers his sword a fraction of an inch. Seraphiel is the only angel that can see Lucifer due to the position of Michael's wings. His golden eyes are frozen on Lucifer, but he meets Michael's eyes and the archangel feels another twinge in his grace.

_Please._

It's a plea from one brother to another, a plea for understanding and forgiveness on another's behalf.

It is the one plea that Michael will grant.

He nods and lowers his sword.

"Father will not be so forgiving when He finds out what Man has done. It seems they are not as righteous as He thought." Lucifer's words are cold as he glares defiantly up at Michael, traces of fear gone, a perverse sense of joy taking its place and echoing within his eyes, unaware that his life has just been spared. Michael's features harden.

"_You_ tricked Eve? Do you realize that because of you, Father has decided to cast them out of Eden? They can no longer gaze upon our glory without causing themselves harm."

"I did it for you, Michael. Things can be normal again."

Michael looks down at his brother, knowing that things will never be normal again.

He grips Lucifer's wings.

At the first tear in the brilliant feathers Lucifer screams, a horrid sound that fills Michael's ears and that will haunt him for the rest of his life. The angels surrounding them watch with varying levels of horror as Michael rips Lucifer's wings apart, not stopping even when the Morning Star begins to beg, his voice broken and desperate as he writhes in pain.

"Please! Michael, I beg of you! I surrender, just stop, please!"

Michael's features are hard and he's rigid as stone, not paying any attention to his brother's pleas for forgiveness. It's too late.

"Michael, please…" Lucifer trails off into a sob and twists towards Gabriel, attempting to throw himself at his younger brother and out of Michael's unyielding grip. "Gabriel, help me! _Gabriel!_"

Grief-stricken, the messenger archangel stares at Lucifer with pained brown eyes, anguish spilling over his features as his brother begs for his help. A harsh and choked sound tears itself from his throat as Lucifer claws at the ground in a futile attempt to drag himself closer to him. Lucifer's wings in Michael's grip tear even more as he continues pulling towards Gabriel, a wild desperation shining in his wide gray eyes.

"Gabriel! Please! I love you, I love you so much, _please..._"

Gabriel takes a step forward, halts, shakes his head and backs away, eyes never leaving Lucifer. His entire body is shaking as he stands there, a malestrom of emotions running across his features. Then he seems to deflate completely, as if whatever had given him life was sucked away without warning. Lucifer desperately calls his name again, still trying to reach him, and he uses what little grace is left in him to connect with Gabriel's. The action in itself is tragic; Lucifer's grace is so weak that Gabriel can hardly feel it, but it's more than Gabriel can take. He shakes his head again, looking from Michael to Lucifer with wide eyes, and he unfurls his wings, taking in Lucifer's devastated expression before dropping his eyes and fleeing from the scene, the animalistic cry of betrayal, rage, and shock from Lucifer echoing in his ears.

The light that once shone around Lucifer dims as Michael decimates his brother's wings and Lucifer's pleas rise in desperation, the pain unbearable.

"Father! Father, please, help me!"

"He will not listen to you, Lucifer. This is your punishment. You will be banished with the beings you despise, destined there for all of eternity. You..." Michael trails off and pauses, an unreadable expression forming across his features. Then he shakes his head and stares with a hard gaze down at Lucifer. "You are an abomination, Lucifer," he finally says. Lucifer stills, looking over his shoulder at Michael, hurt flashing clearly in his eyes as he stares up at his brother. His next words are soft enough for only Michael to hear, but they are pained and his expression shifts to one of resignation.

"I loved you once."

Michael says nothing, his hands still grasping Lucifer's wings tightly, but an almost imperceptible shudder wracks his powerful frame and his head lowers slightly, his wings folding in to press tightly against his back. Hours seem to pass as Michael stands above Lucifer with his head bowed.

Then he grips the arches of Lucifer's wings and snaps them in two, ripping them away from his little brother's back with a sickening crunch.

The Morning Star is no more.

Lucifer shrieks in unbridled anguish, and the pure and radiant light that was once shrouded around him like a blanket disappears. He's left broken and sobbing in a heap, his wings laid out before him. Slowly, Lucifer lifts his gaze and meets the golden eyes of Seraphiel, who has not uttered a sound, simply staring with a defeated expression marring his features. Anger takes over Lucifer's senses as he stares at the angel who had not strayed from his side for centuries.

Until now.

"I trusted you, Seraphiel!" Lucifer shouts, voice hoarse, "I taught you everything, I gave you _everything!_ You will pay for this, _you will all pay! _Mark my words!"

Michael takes one last look at his brother, an untold grief in his emerald eyes, and he casts Lucifer down into the deepest pits of Hell and with him leave the last remnants of Heaven as it once was, a realm of love and peace.

* * *

_:(_

_The next chapter will take a bit longer to get up. I'll be busy for the next few days, but I will post it as soon as possible._

_Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dude. Writing this chapter was like trying to draw blood from a boulder encased in ice at the bottom of a lake with a bendy straw. It was really, really hard and it gave me headaches. :(_

_But, I digress. This is the last chappy! And I'm a little glad because then I can finish another story that is much cuter and happier than this one. And it involves something...fuzzy. Heehee. Anyways... thanks for all of your reviews and on with the show!_

* * *

Silence.

Heaven has been overtaken by it, as if God's realm has been sucked into a void and swallowed whole. The choirs are not singing, no one is praising, and no one dares to speak. The aftermath of the war lingers in the air, suffocating the once peaceful atmosphere with its icy grip. The remaining warrior angels are rooted in place, staring at Michael with a new level of fear.

They now know the price of disobedience.

Their home, everything that they know, has been completely obliterated. The sensation of loosing so many siblings is staggering, and nothing but pain is left behind from their severed connections with one another. This pain…it's unbearable.

Disobedience can _never _happen again.

So when Michael finally looks up and levels a glare at the other angels, they waste no time in leaving, afraid that he will cast one of _them _down for disobeying him.

All but Seraphiel. He stands there staring at Michael, completely still, obviously not intending to move any time soon. Michael looks for a second at him before turning away, but Seraphiel notices the slump in Michael's usually erect posture and he takes a hesitant step forward. This will be tricky.

"Michael?" Seraphiel takes another step and then another, until he's close enough to see the slight trembling of his brother's form. The archangel is slightly hunched in on himself, his wings pressed tightly to his back. "Michael…" Seraphiel doesn't know what to say. Lucifer…he's gone. And he's never coming back. And no matter how hard Seraphiel can try, he will never forget the expression of betrayal twisting his brother's features and his own self loathing for not _doing _anything. As if he could if he wanted to. Getting in Michael's way did not seem like a good thing to do.

Does that make him a coward?

Seraphiel reaches out and rests his hand on the broad expanse of Michael's shoulder.

In hindsight, Seraphiel should have known better.

Before the younger angel could even think to react he's flat on his back, Michael's unyielding grip on his throat, squeezing and _squeezing_. A burning fury shines in Michael's enflamed green eyes and his wings unfurl and stretch, casting them both in shadow.

Seraphiel isn't afraid. He doesn't move, he doesn't even try to protect himself. He stood there and watched Lucifer suffer, the angel who was there from the beginning, guiding and offering his support when Seraphiel wasn't strong enough on his own. He owes everything that he is to Lucifer. Everything. Now he's gone and Seraphiel knows that he was never strong enough. He didn't help his brother, and he's _gone. _He will never be strong enough.

So when Michael's grip starts to burn around his throat and his still unhealed grace withers and strains under Michael's, he lies there and he takes it.

Because he deserves it.

"You coward! You loved him! Is that how you show it? By doing nothing?" Michael is yelling and Seraphiel is hurting _so bad _and the only one who can ease both of their pain is burning.

They're _all _burning. Heaven is burning, Michael is burning, and somehow that makes him feel better because deep inside the bowls of Hell, Lucifer is burning too.

They can all burn together.

"You should have stopped me," Michael chokes out, just as he's choking Seraphiel, and he has to insane urge to chuckle in a hysterically distraught kind of way because Seraphiel looks just as he did when he was a fledging. Small, with dusty red wings, looking up at Michael with those golden eyes filled with respect and the slightest hint of wariness all those years ago. Things like this are his reasons for being wary, obviously. Michael didn't mean to come off as intimidating to the young angel, it's just who he was, who their Father wanted him to be. Despite his age Seraphiel understood that, and he tried not to shy away from Michael as often as he would have liked to. Just like he's doing now. He's not shying away, not trying to escape, just letting Michael do what he has to do because he needs it. Maybe they both do.

"I loved him. I did. But Father, he told me…" Michael trails off, looking at a nonexistent point in the distant, his gaze somber. "He told me I would have to kill him." He looks down at his brother and tightens his grip, watching, waiting to see if Seraphiel reacts. He doesn't. "You loved him, but you did not interfere. Not physically, not in a way that Lucifer would see. You were the one he would have expected to side with him, and now he is in Hell knowing that no one cared enough to aid him. I should have killed him. He is suffering because of me…" Before he can continue Michael is knocked off Seraphiel and both angels lie there for a second, confused. Then they swiftly get to their feet and are face to face with Gabriel. And he looks _pissed_. He stalks right up to Michael and pushes him, hard.

"What in Father's name are you doing? Haven't we fought enough? Haven't we lost enough? Huh? What, you thought 'Hey, I threw Lucifer out and we've lost one third of our brothers and sisters already, what's one more?' What's wrong with you? Can't you see he's hurt?" Gabriel contradicts his words by grabbing Seraphiel roughly by his arm and yanking him closer. "I won't let you hurt Heaven anymore than you already have." His brown eyes are steely, daring, just daring Michael to make a wrong move.

Michael, however, is silent and he seems apologetic as he looks at Gabriel's fierce expression and Seraphiel's pained one. Gabriel is right. They should not be fighting.

"Forgive me. I…" Michael turns away, falling silent.

Gabriel's features soften and he steps forward to pat Michael on the shoulder.

"I know, Michael."

The three angels stand in the silence that has invaded their home and they mourn the loss of their brother and Heaven as it once was.

Things will never be the same.

After a long period of time Gabriel stirs from his thoughts and turns to Seraphiel.

"You should get back to Raphael and heal. Michael and I have something to discuss." He gives Michael a pointed look. Seraphiel says nothing, but he lifts himself into the air and starts toward Raphael's chamber, albeit a little slower than normal. He hurts everywhere. Not even halfway to his destination he lands, out of breath and groaning in pain.

The he feels it.

_Him._

Seraphiel forgets his injuries and races towards the angel he senses, anger fueling him on. He sees his target ahead of him, drifting slowly, swaying from left to right, obviously injured. Seraphiel cloaks himself and flies higher until he is directly above the angel. Then he dives straight down, knocking the angel into the ground. Seraphiel lands a few feet in front of him and watches as he stands shakily.

Sonneillon.

The angel's dark gaze lands on Seraphiel and he smirks as he inclines his head in greeting.

"Ah…Seraphiel. How is Zadkiel doing, hm? Oh, I almost forgot. _I killed him._" Sonneillon cackles, clearly amused as Seraphiel's features contort in rage. "That's right. You feel that? All of that…_hate_. The rage, the anger…it's so lovely. The power of hate is stronger than anything. Stronger than you or me...stronger than God." His eyes are dark, alight with a baneful gleam and his lips curl into a sinister grin as he laughs again, a chilling sound that immediately sets Seraphiel into action. He lunges toward Sonneillon and grabs him by the throat, hoisting him up in the air. Sonneillon doesn't look afraid. In fact, he looks delighted.

"Going to kill me, hm? Going to make me pay for what I did to that pathetic little brother of ours?" Seraphiel snarls and Sonneillon breaks out into peals of crazed and hysterical giggles that turn into gasps as Seraphiel's grip tightens. "You feel it? The _hate_," he wheezes out, eyes still gleaming maniacally. "_The **hate**._"

Seraphiel does feel it. He has never hated so hard before_._

He casts Sonneillon down.

000

"Michael, this is wrong. Everything is wrong." Gabriel gazes at his brother, his eyes sad. This is too much. Part of him knows that what Michael did was justified, but by whom? Their Father? What kind of father condemns his children to an eternity of suffering and damnation? Seeing Lucifer like that…and the way he was begging, it tore Gabriel to shreds. He had to leave, he couldn't watch that. He couldn't.

"This…it can never happen again. We have to make sure it never happens." Michael straightens then, and he looks at Gabriel with hard eyes. "Disobedience will not be tolerated."

* * *

Eventually, Heaven resumes some resemblance of normalcy. Only the older angels know of the peace that once overflowed in their home, but it is a distant memory now. Things are different, stricter. Nearly all angels are trained to be soldiers. Obedience is required from every angel and anyone who disagrees is dealt with swiftly.

But to a certain blue eyed and curious little angel, his home is perfect. He loves hearing the choirs sing under Seraphiel's direction, he loves his siblings, he just…loves. He hovers in place as he listens to the praises, singing a little himself. His gray wings are a little small and are ridiculously fluffier than that of his peers, but he's already put an end to their teasing by outracing all of them. He doesn't like to brag, but he can fly circles around them. It's not their fault they're slow. He's just…faster.

Castiel is odd, as his peers have come to know. When he was created the first thing he did was take to the air, flying about like it was what he was made to do. Of course, that was not the case. He is meant to be a soldier when he comes of age, and he shows great promise, but he sometimes gets distracted with things his elders have dubbed nonsense. And then of course, there are the questions.

He asks _so _many questions.

What are stars made of? How can the choirs be heard _everywhere _in Heaven? Must we always do as we are told? Who are _you_? Why are we all connected but I still do not know who you are? Have _you _seen our Father? Can _I _see him? Do you enjoy flying as much as I do?

He frustrates Zachariah to no end. If the questions aren't enough, the little angel has a fixation on the humans that borders on obsession. He's always watching them. Mud monkeys, Zachariah once heard Uriel call them. Zachariah likes Uriel. Unlike Castiel, Uriel does not stray from his teachings and he does not ask ridiculous questions. He will be a good soldier.

"Anael, what are you doing?"

Castiel watches his sister from the air, his little wings flapping leisurely as he floats about.

"Hmm?" Anael says absently. She's sitting with her legs folded underneath her as she peers over the border between Heaven and Earth. Castiel drops down beside her and looks at the Earth also. "Don't you think it would be interesting to be one of them, Castiel? To…to feel. Like they do." Castiel tilts his head and then his feathers ruffle as he rises, his large blue eyes disapproving as he looks down at his sister.

"No. We are not supposed to feel." He says this with the utmost conviction, but deep inside, he is also curious about humans and their…feelings. But he will not let his sister know that, because the number one rule in Heaven is that you do not, under any circumstances, disobey. And feeling things makes disobeying much easier. Therefore feeling is bad.

That simple.

Anael simply shrugs, a strange habit she has picked up from watching the humans.

She may be a little bit weirder than he is.

Castiel simply shakes his head and flies off. He smiles as the air flows through his feathers and he flies a little faster. The he hears voices being raised and he comes to an abrupt halt, cocking his head. A shudder passes through his grace, and he knows that he shouldn't be here. Still, he hovers forward, curious, and in a secluded area surrounded by a circle of pillars he sees two angels. Castiel lands and approaches slowly, only to jolt back when he recognizes them for what they are.

Archangels.

Archangels are powerful and dangerous, that much Castiel knows. They are not seen a lot in Heaven, as they usually choose to stay in each other's company in the higher regions. Castiel has never seen one before, and now he doesn't think he wants to again. Ever. Their grace, it's _tremendous. _And their wings…Castiel has never seen such beautiful wings before. One of the angel's is a rich golden color and the other's is…

White.

Castiel backs up further, finally realizing just who he's stumbled across.

Michael and Gabriel.

And they are just as fierce as they are made out to be. Especially when they're…arguing?

"No, Gabriel! We must not tell _anyone_!"

"They deserve to know! We can't keep something like this from them! We have to tell Seraphiel, at least. He's chief of the Seraphim now, he has to know."

Both archangels look about ready to kill each other. Castiel is too stunned to move. They're so _big. _Their wings are at least three times larger than he is. And he knows that they could wipe him out with a flick of their wrists, but Castiel inches closer, too interested in what they're arguing about. What are they trying to keep from everyone?

"Michael, we can't do this. They have to know." Gabriel lowers his voice and Castiel is forced to come even closer to hear Michael's reply.

"No. If they find out, there is no telling what will happen. We cannot take that risk. Besides, Seraphiel already knows."

Gabriel snarls and Castiel leaps back, terrified at the archangel's ferociousness.

"He's gone, Michael! Gone! Do you understand what that means? We just can't keep lying like this. Something like…like before could happen. Please."

Michael stills, and Castiel shifts closer again, his thoughts in overdrive. Who? Who is gone? And before what? What is going on?

"No."

The finality is impossible to ignore. Gabriel bristles at the obvious dismissal and for a second Castiel fears that he'll jump Michael. But he doesn't. He stares at Michael icily and shakes his head once.

"Fine. But I won't be here to see your mistakes any longer."

Gabriel turns on his heel and stalks away from Michael, who actually looks caught off guard.

"Gabriel?" he calls uncertainly. Gabriel keeps moving. "Gabriel, wait. You do not need to…" Michael cuts himself off and frowns. "You are wrong!" he calls after his brother. Gabriel doesn't respond, and Castiel startles because the archangel is _coming right towards him. _Castiel whirls around and trips over himself, suddenly feeling clumsy, and he lands face first. He lies there for a second, hoping that Gabriel doesn't see him. No such luck.

"Why, hello there. What's your name?"

Castiel is picked up and placed on his feet. Immediately he ducks his head down and his wings lower in deference to the archangel, though he jumps when Gabriel clucks his tongue in disapproval. A shock of panic surges through Castiel and he starts to shake, afraid that he had already angered the other angel somehow. What did he do wrong? Maybe he didn't lower his wings enough. Yes, that must be it. Castiel lets his wings drop to the ground and he stands perfectly still, intent on trying to seem as small as possible. Which, given the circumstances, doesn't prove hard at all.

"C'mon, don't do that. I hate when you all do that. Look at me."

Castiel does look up and finds himself gazing up into soft brown eyes. All of the fierce intensity that Castiel had seen from the archangel is gone now, replaced by a comforting warmth that wells up inside of the small angel. He realizes that it is Gabriel's grace.

This archangel is different.

_He's what Heaven feels like, _Castiel thinks to himself.

"H-Hello," Castiel says shyly, scuffing his feet across the ground. "I'm Castiel."

He reaches out timidly with his grace, not able to keep himself from smiling brightly when Gabriel wraps his own grace around him. The archangel smiles warmly back.

"Castiel. You seem bright." Gabriel squats down so they are at eye level. "I'm going to tell you something. Don't forget, okay?" Castiel nods, enthralled. He would never have imagined that an archangel would lower himself and _look _him in the eyes as if they are equal. This whole experience is surreal. "The difference between right and wrong may seem easy right now. But it will get harder, and all you will have is yourself to figure out what needs to be done. No one can do it for you. You have to find yourself, Castiel. Promise me you won't get lost along the way, no matter what everyone else is telling you."

Castiel doesn't understand, but he nods anyways, because this is obviously very important. Gabriel smiles again fleetingly and Castiel returns it.

"Good. Take care of yourself. And remember what I said."

Castiel watches as the archangel stands and walks away.

* * *

Gabriel never came back.

He was just gone. Left without a word. If Michael was bothered by it, he didn't let it show. He would shut down when Gabriel was mentioned, so the archangel was never brought up again. Seraphiel waited for Gabriel to appear, but after a while he gave up also. He was saddened by Gabriel's abrupt exit, at how he never got to say goodbye. Seraphiel understands, though. Michael doesn't. Michael never will, it's just how he is. How their Father made him. And their Father made Seraphiel to spread His love, and that is what he plans to do. Even if He isn't here anymore.

Seraphiel will keep singing.

And that's all he does for a long, long time. Everything around him changes. Michael grows more cold and distant, Raphael looses hope, and God doesn't come back. Seraphiel is unaffected by change. Like a boulder in a river he stays stationary as the current passes by him. He praises their Father the way he is meant to, wherever He is, even as the humans continue their self destruction below.

Then there is another change. Concerning the raising of a Righteous Man.

It is an interesting matter, though Seraphiel is only concerned with the angel who is assigned to raise him. A devout soldier by the name of Castiel, Seraphiel learns, and he is not disappointed. Castiel is as intense as the other angels say and his record with his missions is flawless. Very faithful, Seraphiel notes as he watches Castiel return from Hell, his wings blackened, a soul cradled in his arms.

Dean Winchester.

Michael has been going on about that human for decades now. Seraphiel honestly doesn't care what Heaven's commander has planned. Not that it matters, anyway. Michael won't tell him. He's secretive these days, not allowing anyone to know what he's been up to. The only angel he confides in is Zachariah, a very annoying and uptight brother that Seraphiel is in no way fond of. Even though Michael only gives him small amounts of information, Zachariah seems to think that it entitles him to special treatment. Though once again, Seraphiel doesn't care. At all. He is content with being out of the loop until word spreads that the devil will walk. As much as it pains him, he knows what that will cause.

Lucifer must not rise.

Still, Seraphiel remains in Heaven, though he makes himself more aware. He has heard of Castiel's banishment, and the loss weighs heavily upon him because he knows that the angel is still faithful. So when Seraphiel hears desperate prayers from the Righteous Man concerning Castiel (_please please please he can't die __**please**_), he answers them. He takes one last look at his home, and then he hurls himself down to Earth.

Change doesn't always have to be a bad thing.

* * *

_The end!_

_Phew. I don't know why that was so hard. I'm just lazy. XD_

_Actually, I just want to get back to my Buffy marathon. Spike is so awesome. I wish I had a Spike in my life. Sigh..._

_Now...review! Or the world will end! O.O_


End file.
